


University or Love

by Chippy036



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is a freshman at Panem University and has met many friends but one stands out the most. Johanna Mason is a second semester sophmore and has latched herself on to Katniss and turns her world upside down at least 3 times a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen had just finished unpacking into her dorm room her RA, named Cressida, had just given the tour and rules and regs speech. Katniss was excited to start her life on her own even if it was just temporary and 16 weeks at a time. She originally had a roomate, Madge Undersea, but she switched dorms last minute, Katniss was alone. She walked around campus to get used to where everything was and right then she spotted her, Johanna Mason, although she would not understand that moment those two locked eyes it was the end for them. 

Classes insued and tons of work piled up in what felt like seconds. Katniss was never socially active but she met her suposed roomate Madge who introduced her to Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Merlak. The four freshmen hungout quite often which lead them to Finnick and Annie, Johanna and Kat's RA Cressida. Katniss didn't notice but Johanna always seemed to stare at her for most of the time they were ever near each other. As Katniss was ever blind it wouldn't be until her first big party that she would truely be blindsided. 


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss felt like a total outsider at this big party. Finnick had Annie, Madge tied up Gale's time, Peeta had puppy eyes for Delly or was it the other way around? Katniss could never tell. Cressida nudged her on the way out telling to be careful and stick with Jo or Fin if she stays late. She agreeded and went off looking for Johanna, avoiding the third wheel with the lovebirds. She found Jo claiming she could not be seduced by anyone because of this or that when Kat asked her what's up. 

"O-oh hey Kitty, i mean Kat!"

"We heard that Jo!"

Jo's face was as red as blood so Katniss tried to save the day. "Wow Jo did you do all of that?" Pointing to the Cinderella style castle of beer cans and bottles. "y-yeah all by myself!" Katniss 'swooned for her. "See this, Marvel? I make others swoon!" The night contiued with different games until 3 am when Jo walked home. "H-hey Jo! C-could i spend the night with you?" Johanna's mind went to every sexual context known to man, and others that monkeys might find sexy, repling "s-sure i'm just a block further." Katniss smiled which almost caused Jo to swoon. "Thanks by the way, you saved me back there" "no problem" Katniss tried to nudge Jo but missed completely. Good thing Jo was drunk enough to miss that. 


End file.
